


Lev

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk





	Lev

„ Jsi na sebe hrdej?“ zařval John směrem ke kuchyni, když vylezl ze sprchy, ještě pořád nabroušený.  Omotal si ručník kolem boků, utřel zamlžené zrcadlo a podíval se do něj.  
Nebylo to tak hrozné  - když omyl všechnu krev, ukázalo se na jeho tváři jen pár nehlubokých šrámů a jedna modřina. I těm se ovšem dalo vyhnout. To bude v nemocnici zase keců.

 Ve dveřích do koupelny se objevil jeho spolubydlící. Jeho tvář také zdobilo pár oděrek a kromě toho také ten nesnesitelně bohorovný výraz. Vlasy měl rozcuchané a jeho drahá košile byla vepředu roztržená na dvou místech.

„ Ne, nejsem na sebe hrdý. Odnesl to můj kabát.“

„ No, ten výběh šelem nebyl můj nápad.“

„ Ale zoo ano.“

„ Myslel jsem, že se přeptáme ošetřovatele, jak jsem měl krucinál vědět, co se urodí v té tvé potrhlé makovici?“

John cítil, jak z něj stoupá pára. Vysprchoval se pořádně horkou vodou a teď působil jako pořádně vytočená postavička z kresleného seriálu. Vedle vůně mýdla cítil také pach, které se ještě pořád šířil ze Sherlocka – mokrá srst, krev a syrové maso. Pot.

Detektiv si kousl do spodního rtu a vysunul bradu jako vždy, když měl pocit, že má pravdu, ale nechtěl se už dál hádat. Zavřel oči a vydechl.

„Promiň.“

John na něj hleděl. Pak zavrtěl hlavou a obrátil se zpátky k umyvadlu.

„ Zapomeň na to.“

Vyndal ze skříňky za zrcadlem lahvičku dezinfekce a kus vaty. Čpavý pach alkoholu mu podráždil chřípí. Sherlock ještě pořád stál ve dveřích. Pára, která naplňovala koupelnu  mu přilepila potrhanou košili na hruď. John se na něj podíval.  
„ Ještě něco?“

V jeho pohledu bylo něco, co dneska už jednou viděl. V tom kotci se lvy.

„ Sherlocku?“ zeptal se polohlasem.

Jeho spolubydlící se odlepil od rámu dveří a přešel k němu. 

„Ne, Sherlocku, na tohle teď opravdu nemám náladu.“

To už byl Sherlock za ním a přecházel mu nosem po šíji. John se mimoděk narovnal a pohlédl do zrcadla, které se znovu pozvolně mlžilo. Bylo snadné představit si, že ta bytost za ním není člověk…Duševním sluchem slyšel vrčení, jako vzdálenou bouři. Navzdory horku v koupelně mu naběhla na pažích, předloktích a žebrech husí kůže.

Cítil, jak mu jemnými chloupky, které se stavěli do pozoru, prochází zkoumavá špička jazyka. Polkl. Tohle nebylo fér…Sherlock věděl, jak miluje vzrušení, tu blízkost smrti. A místo aby se s ním hádal, dokáže mu pravdu jinak. _Egocentrickej par…_ myšlenky najednou mu uvízli na mrtvém bodě.

Ruce našli okraj ručníku, který zahaloval Johnovy boky a uvolnili jej, takže padl na zem. John sebou cukl, když se jeho zvedající se pták dotkl studené plochy skříňky pod umyvadlem. 

Když motor Johnovi mysli znovu naskočil, poslal jeho myšlenky po úplně jiné koleji. Vše, po čem teď toužil, bylo surové, zvířecí a násilné. Když mu jedna Sherlockova dlaň přešla po spánku, uchu a dolů na krk, uviděl v zamlženém  zrcadle odraz jednoho jasně modrého oka za sebou. Zornice byla rozšířená, takže vypadala jako okno do bezedné propasti lidské mysli. Tam, kde  všichni víme, že jsme v podstatě jen zvířata.

John zavřel oči a opřel se o Sherlockovo rameno, když ucítil jeden prst na citlivém místě za svými semeníky. _Nebude to trvat dlouho._  
  
Potrhaná košile padla na zem ke kotníkům a zkoumavé ruce se vrátili k Johnovu tělu. Jedna se dotkla jeho penisu a druhá vjela do vlasů na týle. John napůl překvapeně, napůl nesouhlasně vydechl, ale poslušně zvrátil hlavu dozadu. Na své čelisti pocítil tu Sherlockovu, napůl zarostlou, ale neodvažoval se podívat…radši se nechal unášet jeho dotekem.

Skutečně to netrvalo dlouho a svaly na Johnově krku se naply, jak vyvrcholil. Hned potom se mu rozřásla kolena.  
_"Kurva…"_ vydechl, když Sherlock konečně pustil jeho vlasy.  
Cítil, jak jeho přítel naprázdno polkl.  
 _-Aha, takže takhle to je,_ probleskla Johnovou omámenou myslí první myšlenka. Už se chtěl začít litovat, že tak snadno podlehl. I on se však o dedukci _něco málo_ naučil.  
  
Sherlock zvedl košili a odcházel z koupelny.  
  
„ Takže teď, když sis vybil přebytečnou energii, očekávám, že se dál nebudeš hádat o mých metodách vyšetřování,“ prohlásil tím svým nadřazeným tónem a zmizel na chodbě. 

_Jo, jasně._

John se usmál, zvedl ručník, hodil jej to koše na prádlo a nahý se vydal za svým přítelem.

_Teď je na lovu on._

 


End file.
